The Other Side of Every Smile
by hustluhhh
Summary: Just after Charlie confronts her about the motorcycle, Bella was sent to Florida Edwardless. While Edward was forced to stay in Forks, he finds that Jacob Black seems to harbor more than friendly feelings for him and he's very lonely without his Bella...
1. The Other Side of Every Smile

Blah blah. I don't own any of the characters, the setting.  
Nothing but the parts that I wrote.  
All characters and settings are credited to Stephenie Meyer.  
However, if I had claim to him, I would so pwn Edward right now.  
Yay for gayness!  
-insert rainbow here-  
Oh yeah, the lyrics I'm using in it to kind of add drama...  
Those are from Allister's album Before the Blackout.  
kthx.

* * *

_This fic is based on a fictional relationship between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.  
It's post-New Moon, pre-Eclipse.  
Assuming that she hasn't been 'changed' yet, Bella has gone to visit her mother in Jacksonville.  
Edward is left alone to face Jacob Black's feelings for him - and it's hard to fight the fact that he has a physical attraction to him, too, despite how wrong it had to be and the difference in race._

* * *

I was getting so damn restless. It was like being without Bella for so long all over again - except this time,_ I_ was the one left in Forks. Bella had gone to visit her mother, and informed me that staying in Forks would be a lot better - though, she never told me why. I supposed she thought Renee wouldn't like my company. There was also the possibility she was embarrassed by her mother, or her stepfather - she had mentioned that her mom was scatterbrained... hardly anything to be embarrassed about, but I had stayed put without much question, a bit put out but obedient to my... girlfriend's - or technically, fiance's - needs and desires... I sighed, staring down at the furious water below; I had no fear of falling into the ocean far below the cliff. Someone with no breath to have use for oxygen had no fear of drowning. Though, the cliff did give me an eerie feeling... it was here, possibly the exact place on which I sat, that my love had plunged to near death for the mere sport of it. It had almost been the death of the both of us. I shook the thoughts away, the chill of the evening air not bothering my already cooled, stone-like skin. I was only covered with a black tank-top and matching jeans, an attire that Bella, just that morning before kissing my cheek and climbing on a plane, said looked great on me. She really liked how black looked on me, but in my own opinion it brought visions of exactly what the still mass in my chest was, my sorry excuse for a heart - black. Pitch. I leaned forward a bit, breathing in the scent of the salty ocean - before another one met my nostrils. They flared and I was to my feet in seconds, recognizing the smell. My back was to the cliff edge now, facing the road where my Volvo was parked.  
Jacob Black looked frightened by my sudden movement; there was something different about him... usually when he met me, his hands were shaking with that ridiculous anger, his body quivering with the urge to transform into the pathetic monster he was. 

"Edward." he seemed to be clarifying that was who I was to himself; I gave him a slightly human 'duh' look and pushed past him, on the way to my car. I didn't want to waste my time on some petty little Indian.  
"Wait-"  
I was taking long strides, and I wasn't used to anyone other than Carlisle or the rest of my family being able to catch up with me. Jacob kept in stride with me. Irritated, I turned and was met with an innocent, almost scared expression. Jake was shirtless, his pants tightened with a plain black belt around his waist and his shoes plain sneakers. I saw his muscles ripple as he crossed his arms, and with surprise I noted how Bella was the least attracted to him.  
My physical attraction wasn't a surprise now that I thought of it; I'd never thought much of being partially attracted to men. It didn't matter, as long as I had my Bella. But now that I didn't, it felt as if young Jacob Black had caught me off guard. Cornered me.  
I had read his mind before; I knew he found me attractive. I was reading it now, and as soon as I read his intentions - he wasn't working well to hide him; he was too afraid of what I might do, most likely - I turned for my car, hesitated, and opened the door. "Edward..." his voice was slightly hurt, "I...could I ta-"  
"You don't want to talk," I answered flatly, "I know what you want, Jacob Black. I always have. If you want your fantasies to remain secret, I suggest you..." my voice trailed off as I looked at his expression in the reflection of my tinted windows. His head hung low, and I was sure his warm skin was crimson. I turned, my golden eyes softening. He was a werewolf, but he had emotions... my face contorted just a bit, casting for his mind... I could almost feel the need that brushed off of him; he wanted me. Badly. He looked up at me like a defendant pleading guilty. My hand slipped from the handle. I wanted to tease him, but I knew that would break him more. Maybe...  
No. Bella... I shook my head, opened the door, got in, started the ignition, and drove off, searching for Jacob Black in the rearview mirror.  
He was gone. I shrugged.


	2. I Can Feel It Down to the Bone

_And from the highest branches there's much thinner air  
__And things look different when you're way up there  
__Now all I want is for you to come back down  
__And start again on level ground._

* * *

**I hadn't been able to contain myself.**

Not having something warm against me such as Bella was slowly killing me within. Bella or not, I was determined to feel the touch of another being - my only option at this time being Jacob Black.

This isn't what it appears. I'm not desperate… okay, maybe I am. Just a tiny bit. But hey, it's not Carlisle desperate.

Reassuring myself with this thought, I simply shuddered and continued my drive to La Push. I couldn't even think of that; well, technically I could, but not without the urge to vomit in the floorboard - what to vomit, though? I didn't eat. I smiled sheepishly at my own foolishness.

I figured it wasn't wise to park in front of the small red house that belonged to the Blacks. I knew the old man didn't like me… though my car was silent, if the old man awoke, I could simply escape his vision. But if he saw my car outside, it would leave me no chance for quick escape without suspicion. I parked near the beach and ran the rest of the way, dressed in the same attire I'd adorned when I'd met Jacob earlier. The clock near the radio in my car had read half-past eleven, and by the time I reached the house, it had to be about fifteen after said time. I was inside the door, silently, very quickly, cautious that no one was awake. I heard snoring down the hall, though I focused on Jacob's voice and his mind… he was awake. But his mind was somewhat… clouded. I crept down the hall, following his thoughts, opening the door to his bedroom a crack.

There Jacob lie, blankets in his teeth to stifle noises. Tan hand wrapped around his (exceptionally lengthy for his age) cock, moving quickly up and down. His ass clenched over the blankets, my mouth practically watering as the boy whimpered into the sheets. I couldn't take it. I lingered only to watch the boy's eyes roll into the back of his head, the sheet fall out of his mouth, and his lips gasp a single name.

"Edward…"

I smirked, then Billy Black let out a loud snore from down the hall. I jumped, my head bumping against the doorway. Jacob was sitting up now, covered in sweat and the liquid result of his pleasuring.

I was gone before he could even assume someone was there; out the door, which closed quickly by the work of my fast hand. I was at my car quickly, not even thinking about having to think up a liable excuse for being gone - and the bulge in my pants, which I hoped wouldn't have to come about; hopefully it'd be gone by the time I got home - to give to Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle (as Rosalie and Jasper were gone once again).

The entire way home, I had a large, smug smirk upon my face.


	3. Unless I'm Feeling Your Heartbeat

Chapter three is relatively short, I know - as was the second chapter.  
I promise lots of details and a longer chapter four,  
which I'm thinking is going to be the last one.  
Lyrics (c) **Hellogoodbye.**

- - -

There's always so much distance; can't help feel it somehow  
But you've never ever felt it like you feel it right now.  
I'm closing up inside and it's only just starting,  
But I can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heartbeat.

The entire night I'd barely heard Alice's chattering; I simply nodded throughout the entire conversation, until I heard a break in the cheerful girl's voice. She had stopped talking. I looked away from the floor, finally, to Alice's face; it was blank. She was having another vision. My eyebrows shot up as I watched her, cocking my head to the side as I waited for her to resurface. When she did, she had a peculiar look upon her face, regarding me with curiosity. I had read her thoughts before she could give me a smile; my face paled far past its already chalky coloring. She'd had a vision. I caught sight of Jacob lying underneath me in her mind… bare… begging…  
I swallowed.  
"You know, I think I'll go for a walk-"  
"Oh, no you don't." she looked utterly gleeful. It sickened me in a way. I sighed in defeat and didn't even bother standing up from the sofa.  
"Alright then, Alice. You've caught me." I let a scowl interrupt my peaceful features, glancing away from her. I didn't at all expect a look of disgust upon her face; on the contrary, I expected another mocking look. Instead, she looked thoughtful and a bit scolding.  
"Edward," she spoke softly, "Bella…" she shook her head and her pixie-like features turned into an angry glare. "You disgust me." she stood and crossed her arms.  
My shock in reaction to the sudden mood swing must have shown on my face, because she noted it in her words.  
"I don't see why you look so surprised." she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, looking away from me. "He stinks, Edward. And Bella! What will she say-"  
"She won't say a thing," I interrupted, menace in my tone. "Because she won't know. And Alice, if you tell her -"  
She gritted her teeth in response. I hadn't seen Alice this angry for awhile…  
"I shouldn't have anything to keep from her, Edward." she spoke, through her teeth. "But you can go ahead and have fun with that smelly… dog." she spat the last word, and I was hurt. I couldn't take having Alice so angry at me. I looked away, ashamed, my eyelashes brushing my cheek as my lids dropped.  
"I won't tell her," she said, still sounding angry, "But only because I don't want to hurt her."  
When I looked back up, she was gone. I sighed and gritted my teeth, angry at both Alice and myself. I was out the door in two seconds, slamming it behind me.  
This wasn't fair. How could someone that stank so badly be so desirable right now? Didn't I smell bad to him, too? In a lot of ways, it didn't make sense to me. I could hold my breath, exactly as I'd done at Bella's birthday party because of her blood… but what about him? I thought about Jacob once more and shuddered at the thought of his muscles, his messy hair…  
And immediately a sound met my ears: a car.  
As if in answer to my desires and punishment for my dirty thoughts, the teenager's Rabbit pulled up in the yard. I sighed and turned my back.  
"Edward, can I talk to you real quick?" he called, and I read on his mind what his intentions were. He was going to tell me he was sorry. Sorry for disregarding Bella's feelings for his physical attraction.  
And I wasn't going to have it.  
With one last glance back at my house, I jogged over to him like a normal human being, stopped suddenly and before he could speak, pressed a finger to his lips.  
He looked confused.  
I could relate.  
I looked up into his eyes, my golden-hued orbs baring into his. I heard his breath stop; Bella had told me awhile back that my eyes… dazzled people, was it? I tried not to chuckle as I let my eyes drop down Jacob's body; hugged by a black t-shirt and worn jeans. He was leaning against his car. I stepped close, the distance between us disappearing. His mind was blank. I chuckled, my voice seductive…  
"Jacob, how do I smell?"  
He seemed to snap out of it a bit, laughing softly, looking nervous. He shamelessly let me read his thoughts.  
"Awful."  
_But you look amazing... and you probably taste _great...  
I leaned forward and kept my eyes on his.  
"I do."  
He gasped softly, his warm body very close to mine as I kissed the back of his neck, mine craned around his. I brought my lips up to his ear; it was so sexy, how hot his skin was."Meet me down the road from your house at midnight, Jacob…" I murmured, "And I'll give you a better look at me than you've ever hoped to have." I backed away and studied his dazed features, before smiling crookedly.  
I was back inside the house before he could reply.


End file.
